


Getting to know you

by ClumsyWerecoyote



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: growing realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyWerecoyote/pseuds/ClumsyWerecoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper finds out some Secrets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just another quick Idea i've had for a long time now, I hope you like it and pls give me you Feedback =)

**This sets the night after Clarke left...**

 

Raven gave Jasper his Goggles back and he was thankfull for that. When suddenly a Girl that seemed to be older than him screams his Name and hugs him. Jasper didn't quite understand he didn't knew the Girl so he softly pushed her back, the Girl understood why.

"Who are you ?, Why are you hugging me?, Im sure we've never met." he told her and then she told him "My Name is Faye....Okay I know you will probably not believe me not at all but ..... Im your Sister."

Jasper didn't believe her "That's not Possible, no one has Siblings.", "Oh really ? And what about them ?" She was pointing at Octavia and Bellamy who where talking and then hugging.

"But you are older than me so I think I would have noticed if I had a Sister.", "I had a false Identity our Parents where doing everything to keep you and well...".

"So you seriously wanna tell me that our Parents would actually rather give you, their first born child, away than me ? That's absurd". "Yeah well you where the Baby you had to be protected." She smiled at him. "I wish I could have had the Chance to get to know you a little more.".Jasper seemed to start to believe her, though he couldn't ask his Parents because they died in the Crash wich is just another thing that makes him sad, but he always liked the Idea of having a Sibling till now that was always Monty he was like his brother, but he couldn't forgive him... at least not now he needs Time to think about everything.

So when Monty came to apologize again, Jasper rebuffed him, Faye noticed and asked Jasper to come with her so they could talk.

"Who was that ?" She asked him. "That was Monty my ... ex-best Friend." "Ex ?" she asked "Why ?", she asked again. "Because ... he was one of the Persons who radiated Mount Weather and killed everyone inside...even my Girlfriend." he looked like he was about to cry again, so Faye tried to change the Subject, but it wasn't really working. "I had a Boyfriend too..." she said, "He got floated up on the Ark for stealing some Food for us, I felt your Paine, but it gets better just give it some Time... Do you think you will ever be able to forgive him ?" She asked. "Maybe." he said, "But like you said I just need some Time.". She understood that and so she let it go for the Moment and asked him some things about him and he did the same, they had a long and nice Conversation...

 

"Who is that talking to Jasper ?" Octavia asked. "I don't know" Bellamy replied, when Monty joined them and told them he heard the Girl say she is his Sister wich left Bellamy and Octavia surprised and wondering how they were able to keep it a Secret. So Octavia walked over to them she wanted to take Bellamy but he said he wanted to give Jasper some space, so she went over alone and said , "Hi, Im Octavia, Im a Friend of Jasper." "Hey, Im Faye." she replied and she stood up and hugged her, "Oh, a hugger." Octavia said laughing. "Jasper can I talk to you for a second ?" she asked him. "Sure." he said but first he asked Faye if they can talk later again, "Sure, go talk to your Friend." She smiled at him and he walked over to Octavia. "So, what's going on ?" he asked her. "Well I can clearly see you two are related, your both the hugging kind". Jasper looked at her in surprise "What do you mean ?" he asked her. "Oh come on Monty told us he heard her saying she is your Sister.".Jasper was mad at Monty because he didn't even really got to now Faye yet and Monty seemingly was already going around and telling everybody about this, that made him angry, for now he just wanted him to stay away... For now he just wanted to get too meet Faye first and then he would think about forgiving Monty, So he told Octavia he just wants to talk to his Sister right now and he understood that and searched for Lincoln, Jasper walked back to Faye and they became really close that night, even if he didn't know everything about her yet, she seemed to have a nice Personality and Jasper was glad to have a Sister like her... 

 


End file.
